


Burnout

by Bluemary



Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Possibly Pre-Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 08:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7751236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluemary/pseuds/Bluemary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lo ha visto bruciare, e Jesse non riesce a toglierselo dalla testa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burnout

**Author's Note:**

> Breve shot scritta per il flash event del gruppo _We are out for prompt_ , come fill del prompt "Cassidy/Jesse. Il fuoco non ha fatto del male solo a Cassidy", nonché mia prima incursione in questo fandom. Spero non sia nulla di terribile XD

**Burnout**

 

Lo ha visto bruciare.

È tutto ciò a cui riesce a pensare mentre infilza il cibo con la forchetta come se volesse pugnalarlo, mangiando con foga quasi riempirsi la bocca gli permettesse di svuotarsi la mente. E invece l'immagine del suo migliore amico avvolto tra le fiamme è ancora lì, assieme all'incredulità di aver visto una persona ardere al solo contatto con il sole, portando in una realtà già macchiata di angeli e demoni ciò che sarebbe dovuta essere solo leggenda – e Cass glielo aveva detto, una confessione pronunciata con il suo solito tono ironico da girovago del mondo che aveva visto troppe vite per trovare ancora qualcosa di serio, ma lui non ci aveva dato peso, forse non lo aveva neppure ascoltato, troppo impegnato a prestare attenzione alla voce nella propria testa.

E adesso la voce non c'è più, né la sua convinzione di dover salvare la sua città, né l'altra voce, quella capace di ordinare e farlo sentire sempre nel giusto. Adesso sente solo il dolore di un uomo dannato in preda alle fiamme che si è dimostrato migliore di lui.

 

Lo ha visto bruciare.

Le fiamme sono vivide nei suoi ricordi perfino mentre bacia Tulip e il sapore delle sue labbra assomiglia alla carne bruciata che gli aveva invaso le narici. E poco importa se Cass adesso sia vivo – per quanto vivo possa risultare un vampiro, ed è parecchio, perché è tangibile, beve, fuma e riempie il silenzio, loquace e allegro come al solito, come se non avesse rischiato di ridursi in polvere dinanzi ai suoi occhi e non avesse dovuto sopportare l'orrore di ustioni su tutto il corpo e pelle viva e un dolore sanguinante che lo aveva costretto a nutrirsi di una persona. Poco importa se di quei terribili momenti Cass non porti nemmeno una cicatrice, perché il fuoco ha bruciato anche lui ed è ancora lì, vivido e acceso nella sua mente, dove gli ha lasciato una traccia indelebile e non può fare a meno di rivivere quel momento in cui era stato troppo attonito, troppo indeciso, troppo dannatamente lento per porre fine all'agonia del suo migliore amico.

 

Lo ha visto bruciare, e per questo lui non riesce più a guardarlo con gli stessi occhi.

Una bottiglia nuova, un sorriso al posto di una risposta sferzante, un pomeriggio rubato alla comunità o alla sua solitudine per fargli compagnia in una chiesa finalmente deserta. Qualcosa che possa ripagarlo di quel gesto così idiota e necessario, anche se non ce n'è bisogno. Per Cass è tutto come prima, la sua presenza di nuovo un conforto e una sicurezza al suo fianco, ma sbarazzarsi di un cadavere è poca cosa in confronto al debito che Jesse sente di avere nei suoi confronti – perché senza Cass non avrebbe mai messo in dubbio le proprie convinzioni, avrebbe continuato a sentirsi l'infallibile tramite della volontà divina, uno stronzo certo di poter giudicare le anime altrui, preda di un delirio di onnipotenza per cui ora si vorrebbe prendere a pugni da solo.

“Che si fa, adesso?”.

Sono in un bar, loro tre e una cameriera annoiata e l'assurda ricerca che li guida verso chissà quale strada, eppure Cass gli rivolge la parola con la solita fiducia, pronto come sempre a seguirlo, ad aiutarlo, a coprirgli le spalle in un modo che nemmeno Tulip ha mai fatto.

Sono un trio di pazzi in un mondo senza dio, la cittadina che avrebbe dovuto elevare a una comunità di gente retta e onesta è un cumulo di detriti, Eugene è ancora all'inferno, uno dei suoi errori peggiori, anche se non brucia quanto quell'altro ricordo, quello marchiato a fuoco nei suoi pensieri.

Ma Cass è stato pronto a morire per salvarlo e questo, perfino nel grottesco gioco che è diventata la sua vita, non può non contare qualcosa.

 


End file.
